Queen B's Return
by LovingMeLovingYou
Summary: Blair fled to Paris for a year after she caught Chuck and Vanessa at her birthday party.Now, after everything has changed,B comes back with a surprise for everybody.Chuck always said they were inevitable. Let's see if he's right. Pairings: C/B, D/OC, S/N


**Hi Everyone! OKAY. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me pls. **** AND PLS REVIEW AND GIVE MY SUGGESTIONS. ****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Im sad now that I have realized the truth. **

**Summary: Blair fled to Paris for a year after she caught Chuck and Vanessa at her birthday party. Now, after everything has changed, B comes back with a surprise for everybody. **

**ON TO THE STORY! **

Chapter 1

Queen B's Return

Everybody's POV

_Spotted: N ,S,C and Lonely Boy going down to a popular club near the Empire that apparently, has been run over with French visitors. I wonder why they would party when someone special is back in town. Who you may ask?, None Other that our precious Queen B of course. Looks like S is gonna have to give up the throne that she has been graciously keeping warm for B. I wonder whose head will roll first once B gets her crown back, and trust me, she will._

_Better watch out C, something tells me B hasn't forgotten what you did last summer. _

_You know you love me, XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl._

Blair Waldorf read the latest Gossip Girl update with a sly smile on her face.

"This is gonna be easy." She giggled to herself as the limo she was in came to a stop. She had changed a lot since last summer. Her features became more defined and her hair grew, making her body look that much sexier. She became more outgoing and made new friends in Paris. She grew close to a girl named Kayla who could relate to her more than anyone.

She came back with her school from Paris for a few months. It was a coincidence that the school she joined in Paris had ties with Constance.

"Don't be to proud B. When your head is held so high, you won't be able to see where you're going. You might fall into a trap." Kayla said, with a slight French accent although she was American, smirking and then sliding out of her side, she was wearing a black long sleeved dress that was tight and came up to mid-thigh and showed her back with black high heels.

Blair snorted.

" Whatever. Do I look ok?" she asked. She was wearing a purple and black Spaghetti strapped dress that came up to mid-thigh, her hair flew freely around her face, her eyes looked smoky and mysterious with the dark purple eye shadow she put on and last but not least, she had dark orange pumps to stand out.

"You look hot. I can't wait to see their faces when they see you." Kayla said looking like a little girl playing a game. She was better at scheming than Blair, but not as good as finding the people to scheme on.

Blair took a deep breathe. She still couldn't forget what Chuck did to her yet, she still hadn't forgiven anyone.

"Let the fun begin."

In the club, the music was pounding. Chuck, Serena, Nate and Dan found a booth to sit in as they ordered their drinks. Nate and Serena were now happily dating whiles Chuck and Dan were still sadly single. (A/N U SEE WHAT I DID THERE? LOL)

As they sat down, Serena turned looked around. Her eyes stopped on something and widened in shock.  
"OH MY GOD. IS THAT BLAIR?" Serena exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to see their former Queen sitting at the bar with a brunette she seemed to know, laughing flirtatiously at the group of attractive men crowding around her. Nate and Dan stared wide-eyed at what she was wearing. It looked like all eyes were on her in the club.

"Who's her friend?" Dan asked as he stared at Kayla, his breath taken away. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Chuck could only stare at her, memorizing all her features. Old feelings bubbled up. He started to move towards her and Blair's gaze met his.

"Blair." He breathed. There was a few moments of silence before he heard her voice, even more beautiful then when he last heard it, if that was even possible.

"_Charles." _She acknowledged. Chuck let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding but then he noticed what she called him. She would always call him by her first name when she was ignoring him or angry with him.

"Blair, don't call me th-"Chuck was interrupted , " How's Vanessa?" the words cut her like knives through her heart but she had to.

Chuck stared at her, not saying a word.

"Hmm? Nothing? You didn't call her back after the fuck?" she snarled, Her voice dripping with venom and hatred, her lips right beside his ear as she whispered.

"Blair, it was not what it look-" Chuck was once again interrupted by the girl next to Blair. 

"II le gars, Blair ? Avez-vous besoin de moi pour vous aider ? "

(A/N In French it means "He the guy, Blair? Do you need me to help you?" SORRY IF MY FRENCH IS WRONG. I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATOR. o..o )

"No need, Kayla. I was just done here." she glared at Chuck.

"Let's go over to Damien's table. He's the life of the party over there. Plus, his dad owns the club… free drinks for us since he's our friend." Kayla suggested.

Chuck fumed. He was trying to talk to Blair but she clearly was giving him the cold shoulder. Blair stood up with her friend and started walking towards a table full of people crowding around it.

Chuck scoped the table out. He noticed that the Damien they were talking about was Damien Salvatore. His father was a filthy rich bastard, just like Chuck. He remembered his father saying somethings about having a business partnership with them. The Salvatore family was a force to be reckoned with in the business world. The Italian family practically owned everything in Paris.

Chuck anger increased as he saw Damien's eyes roam over Blair's body before intensely gazing at her.

That was when he made up his mind.

If she wanted him to play. He would play.

Chuck Bass was going to make sure he got his Queens back.

She was his after all.

**OK. I know its reeeallly short. BUT. I'm alr working on chapter 2.. SO. I need you guys to review k?  
Kayla Demena and Damien Salvatore ARE my characters. Especially Damien. **** HES MINE. **** OKK. REVIEW! **

**~ YOU KNOW U LOVE ME. **

**XOXO, V **


End file.
